<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your my first [ Karma akabane x reader[ long story ] by zorble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419671">Your my first [ Karma akabane x reader[ long story ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorble/pseuds/zorble'>zorble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Akabane Karma, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Fast romance, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Protective Akabane Karma, Protectiveness, Romance, Soft Akabane Karma, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, karma akabane x y/n, reader x character - Freeform, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorble/pseuds/zorble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>If your new here..!</p><p>y/n - your name<br/>' such a good story ' - characters thoughts<br/>“ Karma.. why would you. “ - character dialogue</p><p>Author note - This story may have some spelling errors! If you find any please ignore them, even <br/>if it brings the stories quality down.</p><p>* THIS SERIES IS ONGOING CHAPTERS WILL BE ADDED EVERY 2 DAYS *</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr gangster isn’t who I think he is?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If your new here..!</p><p>y/n - your name<br/>' such a good story ' - characters thoughts<br/>“ Karma.. why would you. “ - character dialogue</p><p>Author note - This story may have some spelling errors! If you find any please ignore them, even <br/>if it brings the stories quality down.</p><p>* THIS SERIES IS ONGOING CHAPTERS WILL BE ADDED EVERY 2 DAYS *</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small wind passes by, it’s spring. Once again you’re walking back to your class, the E class. You sighed but continued walking wondering when will this nightmare will end.</p><p>“Hmm seems y/n is early as always” Someone muttered.</p><p>It was koro-sensei.. the nightmare you were referring to is him. You were tasked to eliminate him from the government. </p><p>“hah being nosey as always, aren’t you.” you said sharply </p><p>You left koro-sensei after you said that and walked into the classroom finding also a few other students.. including that robot lady, Ritsu.</p><p>“Y/n hey!!” you flinched then looked in front of you seeing Rio.</p><p>She was your closest friend, the only one that really interacts with you personally. </p><p>“Anyways y/n i’m gonna nap for a little wake me up when you see koro-sensei!”</p><p>you nodded and left her to sleep for an hour. You saw koro-sensei glide past the window, by the speed of lightS. You tried to wake up rio but it was too late.</p><p>“kekeke if you want to get your grades up you should be awake shouldn’t you, Rio Nakamura.” Sensei giggled.</p><p>You saw rio get up flustered and annoyed but you weren’t focused on that, you saw a boy get inside the classroom, by the window but then see koro-sensei pause his lecture to Rio.</p><p>“Now karma what did i say about that! A decent student will always go through the door to get inside the classroom, shouldn’t they.” Sensei said furiously.</p><p>“Hah I’ll listen to you once you stop going through the window too” Karma snapped back.</p><p>Karma.. of course you've been a student in the E class for awhile but never heard of him before. Usually you don’t really focus on others expect rio so maybe that’s why.</p><p>‘ I never heard of him before, he seems like a punk anyways so i shouldn’t get involved with him, i got to focus on my studies ‘ you thought but then your thoughts got interrupted.</p><p>“ karmaa~ shouldn’t you have something to say something for ditching me yesterday “ you saw rio sneak up on karma.</p><p>You were surprised.. Rio? Hanging out with a punk like Karma? You’ve never seen them hang out together before.. as much as you thought Rio was a bit of an annoyance you never really hated her. So of course you just had to see how buddy buddy they were together.</p><p>( Time skip : 4 hours. It is now lunch break )</p><p>“y/n.. I reallyyy~ want to have lunch with you but sadly i have some other plans. I’m sorry!!” you saw Rio shout and run off with Karma.</p><p>Hah? This was the first time Rio actually ditched you.. and to go out with Karma? A gangster? A person who does bad with their work? This seriously got you frustrated and made you secretly follow both of them.</p><p>“ Karma what do you think if we make nagisa have a girly hairstyle and make him wear a glittery dress next time, it’ll really be a good sig- “</p><p>while following them you accidentally stepped on Itona’s car.. were the boys really- no that isn’t the problem right now. The noise was loud and they were finally on their way out of the building..</p><p>“tsk how about this we force him to wear a maid dress and make him work at a maid cafe!” karma said proudly.</p><p>They ignored the sound, surprisingly and continued to leave the school building. Once they did you quickly went into the forest to get a better but farther view of them interacting with each other.</p><p>“oho~ so it’s you y/n. You were quite the quiet person. What do you want.” this voice made your legs weak, you got flustered.</p><p>It was karma.. he is behind you. Was it the car? You got scared to the point where you just said something random.</p><p>“whatever punk yo-“ you said sharply.</p><p>You stopped before you could finish, you didn’t even realize you were saying your thoughts out loud. When you turned your head a bit you also saw karma a bit flustered..</p><p>“ You got 10 seconds to reveal your purpose for following me, if not i’ll report this to koro-sensei and you’ll be my ultimate target for the rest of the year “ Karma said.</p><p>You got yourself in trouble. You always wanted a quiet life, you should’ve just left your friend alone with karma if only-</p><p>“1…” Karma said.</p><p>You stayed silent though.</p><p>“2.. 3.. 5. 10! Okay done counting I was expecting something fun, what a bummer.” Karma pouted.</p><p>That’s it? You thought he was going to beat you up. For God's sake he looks like a gangster! but.. he didn’t.</p><p>“ weirdo “ you mumbled.</p><p>“what.” karma said.</p><p>You honestly never been this bold before, you said that without a second thought a didn’t even get embarrassed, that’s interesting.</p><p>“ I said I’m sorry, Okay? “ you mumbled.</p><p>Karma observed you from your back but then walked right in front of you.</p><p>“Your quite bold. Whatever this is good anyways, i need help with the homework koro-sensei assigned me for extra credit. Help me with it and i’ll leave you alone. But this is a packet meaning you’ll have to skip class after the break is over, are you up for it?” karma said.</p><p>You nodded in agreement, if anything you didn’t want to make a big mess out of this. Karma sat down next to a tree and you sat beside him. He pulled aside a backpack behind the tree..? Then he pulled out the packet and gave it to you pointing out what he needed help with.</p><p>“Okay so you’ll have to add 5 to that and then divide it by 1000 because-“ You paused.</p><p>Karma was just staring at you with his head resting on his hand, he made you flustered. </p><p>“Sorry, then you should multiply it by 6. On the next problem just do 5p+7p(8*10) this should be elementary work.” You said.</p><p>A few hours past bye without you knowing. There was cold wind passing by.. after explaining the 15th problem.. BOOM!</p><p>“ah.. uh .. karma?” you stuttered.</p><p>The ultimate looking gangster was lying in your lap? You never expected this. Out of all the romance novels your read you never expected this to happen in real life.. Your were completely frozen. if you happen to stare at karma while he sleeping, he looks more calmer, more vulnerable.</p><p>“hah.. i’m a bit tired too..” you mumbled.</p><p>you messed around with karma’s hair, twisting it and ruffling it around. And then poked his cheek to check if he was really check if he was asleep. Then wondered how rough it must be always having people expect the worst of you.. the more you thought about him it seemed for you to have a soft spot for him. With having a few hours explaining math problems to someone you were a bit tired too. You fell asleep with karma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rio..? Karma..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please ignore spelling errors, i’m new to stuff like this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you don’t wake up I’ll take it as an agreement to me to do whatever to you” A strange muffled voice said.</p><p>“1..”</p><p>You remember now, you fell asleep with Karma! So is that him..? It felt warm, the sunlight was hitting your skin.</p><p>“ I’m.. i’m awake. “ You said with a weak voice.</p><p>You laid back up, your back was sore. You rubbed your eyes, then came to a realization with what happened with karma. Then you looked up. Karma staring down at you with a smug look at his face.</p><p>“What the hell-“</p><p>“You’re lucky I woke you up. If i didn’t you’ll probably get kidnapped by a bunch of fat, ugly men.” Karma said proudly.</p><p>You had a disgusted look at your face, you let him sleep on your lap being comfortable but he acts like this. You stood up and stared at karma.  </p><p>“Also what was with you poking my cheek and playing with my hair while I was sleeping do-“ Karma said.</p><p>“What..? I thought you were asleep.” You spoke out of embarrassment.</p><p>Karma just stood there having a big smirk on his face and observed you for a while. </p><p>“First off I WAS asleep, I just woke up a bit earlier than expected. I mean I have the looks but being able to experience something such as this is pretty new.” Karma said happily.</p><p>‘Hah- what an idiot. He’s dumb, overconfident, and rude.. I was wrong completely to sympathize with him.’ you thought.</p><p>You look up into the sky while sitting in the bare ground, the sky is orange, school must’ve ended an hour or two ago. You get up and just walk home leaving karma behind, he didn’t care much about it either so you kept walking until you went home.</p><p>*Time skip: 15 hours - Y/n is now walking back to school*</p><p>Step step.. There were another pair of steps behind you walking on concrete. You didn’t really want to mind it but ever since you left your house to go to school.. Karma has been following you. When you look back to check on him he starts whistling like he isn’t doing anything, he even goes far as to pretend he’s talking to someone on his phone.</p><p>“ You know.. If you really just wanted to talk to me you can just say hi “ You said.</p><p>Karma stopped walking with his phone on his hand, speechless? I mean it seems roles have reversed, usually the girl would be falling in love, not the boy, but with the way he was acting maybe he has developed a crush on you.</p><p>“.. Okay” Karma spoke weakly.</p><p>You kept walking until you got inside the classroom. You looked around and Rio was there next to your seat as always but this time, she’s staring at you, with a pitiful look while the sun was hitting her desk. Karma looked unsatisfied though, like he was frustrated.. </p><p>“She’s mine, got it? Y/n even developed a crush on me” Karma said proudly while staring at Rio.</p><p>Rio seemed angry, and frustrated. Even I was, who the hell would blurt something out like that. She came walking up to you from Karma, everytime she took a step the floor creaked, she gently grabbed your hand and rushed away from karma. Before she went back to her seat with me though she stared at karma.</p><p>“I NEVER had a crush on her anyways, what the hell is wrong with you Karma, I saw you acting weird when we were talking during lunch break, you even disappeared. I mean y/n is cute.. but you having a crush?”</p><p>“hah, whatever. Just letting you know she was pretty cute in her sleep. who knew sleeping on her lap was comfortable too.” Karma said.</p><p>There was a heavy silence in the room.. why did karma mention Rio liking you? Surely that can’t be possible, you guys weren’t even close enough for that. Your head wondered. </p><p>“tch whatever don’t expect me to help you with capturing nagisa next time then” Rio said, she broke the silence.</p><p>Karma stormed out the classroom, leaving rio and you alone. She let go of your hand and sat in her seat, you did the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’m sorry.. karma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koro-sensei seemed busy today, he even let us off school early.. Ever since yesterday karma has been skipping class as usual, not even interacting with you. Rio seemed the same though.. perfectly fine. </p><p>Today was your only chance to speak with karma, koro-sensei forced him to go to class so he’s staying a bit longer.</p><p>“Y/n since you know what koro-sensei said i’ll be going to help my parents at home.” Rio said as she walked out of the classroom.</p><p>The only students left in the classroom were nagisa, karma, and 2 other female students. You walked slowly to karma’s seat, brushing against other seats. When you finally walked to his seat you stared down at him.</p><p>“Why haven’t you been talking to me..”</p><p>There was a heavy silence in the classroom as the other female students including nagisa turned around to look at you and karma.</p><p>Karma sighed. “Follow me..”</p><p>You followed karma out the school building, into the forest where you first met, right out north from the school.</p><p>“It should’ve been you.. not me” Karma mumbled </p><p>You stared at karma, you saw his face turn red right before he was about to talk. He grabbed your hands and leaned close. </p><p>“Kar...ma?” You said.</p><p>He covered your eyes.. and kissed you. He leaned in more for a longer kiss. You didn’t know what to so you just kissed back. After about a few seconds he removed his hands from your eyes and backed away from you.</p><p>“Don’t stare” Karma Mewled.</p><p>You didn't listen though. As you saw karma try to cover his face you grabbed his hands.</p><p>“Are.. do you really-” You mumbled.</p><p>Karma looked as if he was going to die from embarrassment, he had teary eyes and a red face. </p><p>“I knew I should’ve bought more popcorn kekekke” A mysterious voice came from the tree</p><p>You let go of karma at turn to your right and see koro-sensei with an empty popcorn cup..</p><p>“WA-“ karma shouted.</p><p>He ran away from you and koro-sensei.</p><p>“his face..” you mumbled.</p><p>A light breeze went past your shoulder, koro-sensei was now in front of you with his face bright pink.</p><p>“Now now y/n that isn’t how a love story goes! Your supposed to run after him.. sigh i didnt think i’ll have to give you love lessons too~ I ended class early for you do not let this moment go to waste.”</p><p>“egh but-“ you paused</p><p>Your heart was beating fast, this was your chance. You started to run after karma. Your lungs hurt as you inhaled the cold air around you. </p><p> it should be around the afternoon now so you started to look outside around the school first to see if he was in one of his spots for skipping class.</p><p>There he was, karma was behind the school building holding his shirt tightly gasping as he was trying not to cry.</p><p>“Karma!” you shouted out to him.</p><p>He looked like he was going to pass out.. all you could do was hug him, hug him tightly.</p><p>“It’s Okay.. i’m here. I’m sorry” you said.</p><p>karma started to lose his balance and slowly fall to the ground, you did so too. Hearing karma cry made you feel like crying too.. this weird feeling you have in your heart, you didn’t know how to explain it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m sorry..” you said again</p><p>You started to break down like karma. You just sat on the ground with your knees like karma hugging him and crying with him reassuring everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dating.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aha, sorry for not updating the story. The updating schedule will now change to one update every week. The amount is little, i know but i need a break. I apologize!!</p>
<p>This chapters quality may be bad, i rushed. I didn’t wanna leave anyone on a cliff hanger so i tried my best to make a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“karma..?” you spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was laying on your chest falling asleep, he was crying a lot so it makes sense. You patted us head and kissed us forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what the hell” a tiny voice whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was karma. He seemed like he was embarrassed, he pushed you away and got up on the ground leaving you with a shocked expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah same as always isn’t he.” you sighed and got up from the ground also.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was going down and it seemed koro-sensei left too. You just dusted yourself down and just walked home, thinking about tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Time skip : your now walking to school*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karma.. you giggled with a dirty face. You were happy to see you're not the only person getting embarrassed now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed your phone, you started searching for something.. “How to date”. I mean of course you had no experience!! You’ve always been focused on school until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you holding your phone wide in the open like that, obviously if you wanted to search something dumb as that you should-“ a voice came behind you that made you flinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was karma</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shush it, cry baby.” you snapped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth became zipped tight, he didn’t want to speak a word about yesterday it seems. But still.. there was this question floating around your head for awhile. Which are you and karma dating? i mean sure you experienced quite something yesterday together but.. you never actually said yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey karma-“ you weren’t even allowed to finish your sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karma appeared in front of you and leaned in for a kiss, a short one on your cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“let’s try one of those french kisses next time” karma spoke out loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked away further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hm maybe i didn’t need to ask after all” you said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ran up to your classroom, up the stairs into the door. Almost everyone was in their seats already. The only thing that was different today is that koro-sensei left a big message on the board</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘WILL COME BACK AFTERNOON!! I'M GETTING SWEETS FROM A FAMOUS BAKERY FOR FREE’ was big lettering on the board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked slowly to your seat acting confused. Today was supposed to be a test? Even karma with an “emotionless” face was surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rio walked up to you and tapped on your shoulder, looking a bit worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“are you dating karma? Before i was in the school i saw you walking with him.. then after i walked into the classroom i saw him in his seat looking.. happy. It’s actually kinda weird” Rio whispered in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought you just whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I am” you said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rio seemed a bit amused after hearing your response. She patted you on the shoulder and gave you a wink before getting back to her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tch” a voice behind you said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karma walked up to you, grabbed your shoulder and basically dragged you out the classroom. He gripped you tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“koro-sensei won’t be here for awhile.” karma said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many thoughts when through your head. Why was he so rough? You couldn’t care less though, this side of him was.. cute?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE SCHEDULE - every week.</p><p>Please enjoy my chapter! Also, this was a small project I made it was never meant to be continued but here we are!! </p><p>This chapter may include..</p><p>Spelling mistakes.<br/>Poor grammar.<br/>Quick story progression.<br/>Unnecessary events.</p><p>If you don’t like the listed above I advise you to stop reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma seemed interesting. He wasn’t the type of person you thought he was. He was somehow shy in a sort of way.. </p><p>“y/n wanna go to the school library, for our upcoming test?” karma said.</p><p>You forgotten karma still pressed you against the wall. He was glaring in your eyes until you gave him an answer.</p><p>“sure.” you spoke sternly.</p><p>You decided to take lead and pushed karma back from you. He looked angry but you didn’t mind it and grabbed his arm letting your hand fall down to his hand and grabbed it. </p><p>“Let’s go, shall we?” you said.</p><p>Everything seemed so convenient.. koro-sensei? He probably is spying on you this very moment but even now, the thought of it was funny.</p><p>You kept walking with karma having certain people stare at you, people including the top 5. They gave sharp glares enough to pierce you. You occasionally looked back on karma to see how’d he be reacting, he kept his poker face though.</p><p>“Now who do we have here? The E class.. or should we say the LOSER class.” A voice came from a group of people beside you.</p><p>Tons of people started to mumble and giggle.. annoying as they were you kept walking.</p><p>“if you keep walking you’ll probably end up losing your way, we’re already here” karma said like he was looking down on you.</p><p>He let go of your hand and opened the door letting you follow him inside. He gestured to you to sit at the table right near the door.</p><p>“get the books that we need, I'll be waiting.” you spoke quietly.</p><p>*Time skip : 1 hour*</p><p>It seemed you fell asleep as you were studying, your back felt heavy as you sat back up..</p><p>*BAM*</p><p>You fell on your back having people that were next to you stare from the loud noise you made. You were completely frozen. Looking up you say karma making his smirk as always.</p><p>“hah is that even possible to fall on your back like that? your a complete idiot.” karma said.</p><p>You stood up and picked up your chair and pointed to the wall.</p><p>“karma look over there” you said.</p><p>You grabbed one of the books on the table and hit him on the head with it. He looked back at you completely furious.</p><p>“You chose the wrong person” Karma said, snatching the book that you still had above your head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>